The New Worst Witch
The New Worst Witch was a British CITV television series about a group of young witches at a Witch Academy. It ran for two seasons from 2005-2006. The series was a spinoff from The Worst Witch which ran from 1998 to 2001. During November 2009, CITV showed all episodes of The New Worst Witch. The plot is in fact very similar to the worst witch although the personalities of the characters have been changed slightly. Overview The series followed Henrietta "Hettie" Hubble, (Mildred's younger cousin), through her years at Cackle's Academy. Mildred is seen in the first episode accompanying her cousin to Cackle's, before magically returning home. Hettie quickly becomes friends with Mona Hallow (Ethel's younger sister) and Crescentmoon "Cressie" Winterchild. The new enemy of Cackle's is filled by Belladonna Bindweed and the sidekick is filled by Cynthia Horrocks. Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle return, and are joined by new members of staff Caspian Bloom, Miss Deirdre Swoop and Miss Nightingale, and later Miss Widget. Production Exterior scenes for The New Worst Witch were filmed at Castell Coch, (near) Cardiff, Wales, UK, which was also used for The Worst Witch. The New Worst Witch was directed by Andrew Gunn, and the music was composed by Anthony Flynn. Executive producers were Anne Brogan, Dan Maddicot, Connal Orton, and Michael Haggiag. Maddicot and Haggiag also worked on The Worst Witch. Martin Riley, who wrote many episodes of The Worst Witch, was a writer on The New Worst Witch. Cast *Henrietta Hubble - Alice Conner *Mona Hallow - Anabel Barnston *Crescentmoon Winterchild - Paislie Reid *Belladonna Bindweed - Francesca Isherwood *Cynthia Horrocks - Daisy Hughes *Dyllis Mustardseed - Narisha Lawson *Roseanne Speedwell - Dominique Jackson *Miss Hardbroom - Caroline O'Neill *Miss Cackle and Agatha Cackle- Clare Coulter *Miss Swoop - Stephanie Lane *Miss Nightingale - Indra Ove *Miss Widget - Elizabeth Bower *Caspian Bloom - Ian Lindsay *Mildred Hubble - Georgina Sherrington *Mr Hallow - James Lailey *Egbert Hellibore - Rodger Brierley *Richard Avalon - David Groves *Jethro - Tom Thurgood *Wishbone - Cameron Crighton *Araminta Hexley Gore - Bridget Turner *Young Miss Hardbroom - Sophie Lenighan-Holmes *Granny Bindweed - Renny Lister *Wizard Stoneyface - Dudley Sutton *Artemis - Joe Prospero *Offwitch Inspector - Ian Saynor *Mr Chalmers - Paul Mohan *Miss Pentangle - Lizzy McInnerny and Meryl Hampton *Elvina - Aisling Loftus *Baby Cressie - Charlotte Harding-Jeans and Mia Alcott Episodes Season 1: 2005 #Give a Witch a Bad Name #The Confidence Trick #Rules Rules Rules #No Place Like Home #Trick or Treat #Truth or Lies #Deadly Doubles #The Levitating Boomerang Broomstick #The Visitors #The Bewitching of Mona Hallow #The Black Hole Club #Time After Time #The Enemy Within Season 2: 2005-2006 #The Curse of Cackles #Lost and Found #Girls Will Be Boys #Next Week’s News #The Big Sleep #Back to Basics #The Friendship Test #King Kong Kittie #The Wish Wimble #Hettie's Final Warning #Mr Perky Pentangle #Saturday Witch Fever #The Odd Couple DVD Release The New Worst Witch was released on DVD, in a box set including both seasons and a bonus disc, 'The Worst Witch' movie, starring Fairuza Balk, Based on the best-selling books by Jill Murphy. Gallery See Here: Gallery: The New Worst Witch Trivia *The only two cast members from the original series to return for The New Worst Witch were Clare Coulter as Miss Cackle and Stephanie Lane as Deirdre Swoop. Caroline O'Neill replaced Kate Duchêne as Miss Hardbroom, to the disappointment of fans. *Season 2 is still Year 1, and has a third end of term, despite the fact that Cackle's only has two terms in a year. *The students can decorate their room the way they want to, but in the old series this wasn't allowed. Although, in the first episode (Give a Witch a Bad Name), Miss Hardbroom tells Hettie that she may only have a couple of posters and decorations in her room, and magics most of them away. One of Hettie 's posters is a picture of Mildred from the original series. Belladonna, being Miss Hardbroom's pet, gets to decorate her room whichever way she wants. *In this series, Cackle's seems to have been revamped. In the first episode, on the sign that says "Welcome to Cackle's Academy", the word "new" is placed between "to" and "Cackle's". Category:The New Worst Witch